


Across the Dark Forest

by Kuencar



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuencar/pseuds/Kuencar





	Across the Dark Forest

窗帘的绒布帷幔很厚，半遮半掩地晃下来，深红的流苏在风中轻轻晃着。烛光掩映间，风声送来一支杳远的歌。那是一如创造阿尔达时众爱努编织的歌曲之一，它赞颂了水的轻盈和灵动，如滴水入磬，泠泠作响。  
莱戈拉斯在歌声中合上眼睛，感到久违的惬意，任凭裸露的肌肤暴露在潮湿的空气外。这般过了良久，他才发现哪里有些不对劲。  
他睁开眼，坐直了身体，打眼瞧见另一端坐着的人影。不久后他瞪大眼睛。  
“你是……”  
那身影朝他望了望，微微转过身。  
莱戈拉斯彻底地呆住了。那身影不属于别人，正是他自己。但他又认为那不是自己:他想，自己绝不会有跟这精灵一模一样的眼神。模样可以生得很像，但眼神是无法做假的。  
“你——”那精灵微微拧着眉，片刻后他展颜道:“我知道了，你是来自幽暗密林的莱戈拉斯·绿叶。”  
他的称呼有些古怪。莱戈拉斯几乎是脱口而出:“难道你不是?”  
精灵怔了怔。很快他笑了起来:“是的，我也是。我曾经就是你。”  
“……你说什么?”  
“在六十年前，在你没前往中州的人类居住之地，在你没遇见‘strider’以前，我和你一样，我就是你。”  
我更不明白他了。莱戈拉斯轻轻挑了一下眉。他越来越怀疑眼前的这个精灵是否真实。检验的方法也不难办，他冷哼一声，右手往后抽出羽箭。  
“哧——”  
一道白影飞过。他惊讶地后退一步，发现手中的弓已被打落在地。他愕然地张了张嘴。  
对面的精灵持弓冲他一笑。显然，他的动作比莱戈拉斯更快。  
“你到底是谁?”密林的莱戈拉斯皱起眉头。  
“以后你会知道的，”对方淡淡地回答，“我来自蒙福的伊锡利恩，以后你会知道的……”  
他重复了两遍一样的话。密林的莱戈拉斯想，他自己的声线要比面前这位的高那么一点。不过，这不意味着他觉得这精灵的嗓音太低哑。实际上，精灵的声音圆润而低沉，说话时总有一副引人亲近的态度。  
他比我要讨人喜欢些。莱戈拉斯·绿叶想。  
可能也不是“一些”，是“很多”……  
精灵的目光和口吻都远比他要温柔，这是最让莱戈拉斯不舒服的地方。他虽是梵雅族的后裔，自身却因为在幽暗密林与西尔凡共度已久的缘故而缺乏祖先的痕迹；至于远在瑞文戴尔的诺多儿女们更是多以骁勇著称。他已经很久没见过如此端丽的精灵了，他知道这精灵比自己更接近先祖的模样。  
“那行吧，就当你说得对……”他清了清嗓子，“你为什么会在这里?”  
“有时候……”精灵坐在原地，温和的两眼里现出些许迷惘，“生命之木会赐予我们梦的力量……”  
莱戈拉斯偏着头打量他，目光在掠过他脖颈的时候停住了。  
“……那是——那是什么?”他走近了一步，指着对方的脖子问。  
在精灵雪白的脖颈上，莱戈拉斯看见了几小块零星分布的暗紫色痕迹。还有一些是紫红色的。  
精灵顺着他指的方向往脖子上摸了一把，脸色登时变了。  
“……等等，我——”他低着头，满脸通红地支吾，“该死……”  
“你怎么了?”莱戈拉斯对他的态度感到奇怪。  
“你不知道比较好。”精灵苦笑着抬头说。  
这是个奇怪的东西。虽然这个东西可能是未来的自己，但莱戈拉斯目前只打算称呼他为某种东西。  
精灵对此只是一笑置之。  
“等你醒了，”他说，“很快就会忘记这里的一切的。阿尔达的力量将抚慰梦的缺口。“  
“……是吧？”莱戈拉斯了无生趣地回复道。  
他干脆躺在地上等自己醒来，期间再度闭上双眼。那以后他发现自己的眼底居然依旧有梦的颜色。  
——起先是梦的色块，后来成了形。他罕见地耐下心来等待梦境的溃散，却看见了暗红色的帷幕。  
帷幕在风中晃动着。他瞧见帷幕后的情景，一张铺着羽毛和鹅绒的床，周围并无多少装饰，但床上的料子足显示它价值不菲。  
这个房间可能属于一个富有但不以富有为豪的人。这种人是少见的。  
又过了不知道多久，莱戈拉斯看见床上有什么动了一下。  
他瞪大了眼睛，这才发现床铺上卧着一床缎面的被子，这不是重点，重点是被子下头正暗暗探出一只手。  
那绝对不是人类的手。它修长、白皙，看似柔软，但突出的指节和指尖上的茧子却昭示了其主人的身份。这是一只精灵族战士的手。  
莱戈拉斯被勾起了好奇心。他暂时站在那里不动了。之后，他听见了从床上传来的声音。  
“埃斯泰尔，”那声音低沉又温柔，却掺杂着急促的喘息声，“让我……”  
床上突然摇动起来，那低沉的声音立刻就破碎了，变成无意义的呓语和呻吟，听起来好像下一秒就要死了一样。  
“让你?”另一道不同的声音回答，听起来似有戏谑之意，“我的战士想做什么?”  
莱戈拉斯下意识抓了抓耳边。他发现自己竟然有点喜欢那声音。  
“像这样服侍我?还是要我帮你舒服?”  
“……阿拉贡！”  
之前低柔的声音陡然拔高了。床上的寝具顷刻间有好些都被掀落在地。莱戈拉斯紧张地吞了一口口水，他看见有人从床上坐起来了。他还看见了对方那一头披散肩际的金发，以及裸露的、雪白的脊背。  
那分明是精灵的背影。  
莱戈拉斯倒抽一口冷气。  
精灵背对着他，肩膀微微颤抖着。  
“你生气了？”他的身下似乎还有谁，“你不喜欢?”  
随着话音落下，精灵原本挺直的脊背猛地蜷了一下，接着，他的身体开始有规律地上下起伏起来。  
莱戈拉斯不太理解。在他看来好像只是这样而已，可那个精灵好像就已经受不住了似的，半伏在身下人的胸膛上低喘着，甚至软绵绵地用辛达语求饶。  
“……这到底是发生了什么？”莱戈拉斯实在不能理解。  
帷幕后的起伏越来越激烈，精灵的呻吟也越来越绵长。他看见这精灵半仰起颈子，突然发现对方恐怕一点也不难受。不仅不难受，而且……好像还很喜欢被这样对待。  
“我喜欢看你舒服的样子，莱戈拉斯。”他身下的人用精灵语说。  
“啊……啊啊……哈……啊啊……哈啊……”他身上的精灵几乎到了极限，上身绵软地朝后倒去，却在快要弯下的时候被腰间垂着的双手撑住了。  
床铺在这时猛地摇动了一阵。帷幕后刹那间天旋地转，他看见一道人影迅速地坐起来，将精灵压在身下。  
“我不能为你戴上后冠，”男人的声音从精灵的脖颈间漏出来，“但我可以让你把所有的眼泪都洒在我的床上，莱戈拉斯。”  
他像以往很多次那样，激情澎湃地吻着精灵的脖子，架起精灵那双修长的腿，在双腿间的幽径内激烈地抽插着。精灵长吟了一声，双腿紧紧地勾在男人腰侧，夹紧了任其插弄，两人交合时溢出的液体将褥子和精灵的大腿根部都濡得湿漉漉的。  
男人插到动情，捏住他的下巴舔吻。他遍体通红，下巴泛着霖霖水光，看起来尤其令人心动。当男人要吻他时，他好像比对方更迫不及待似的张开双唇，凑过去亲吻对方的嘴角。  
“莱戈拉斯……莱戈拉斯……”男人叹息般地低唤着精灵，下身插得一次比一次深，“你不该总呆在这儿，莱戈拉斯……你的族人不在这里……”  
精灵呻吟着摇了摇头，伸出五指插进男人蜷曲的发间，将男人的脸拉近自己。  
“埃斯泰尔……”他脆弱地呼唤道，搂着男人的脖子浅浅地送上一吻。  
男人低声笑了。很快他动手将精灵翻了过来，动作愈发狂野。身下的精灵先是急促地喘了一阵，继而喊着男人的名字哭了起来。  
“我的战士居然这样就流泪了。”男人轻声说，腰间一顶，紧接着，莱戈拉斯听见了一种很无力的呻吟声。  
不仅如此，他还看见了那个精灵的脸。他看见那精灵仰着脸，纤长的脖子朝后弯曲，面上浮现出痛苦又欢愉的神情，说不出的浪荡，说不出的纯真 。  
更让莱戈拉斯难以想象的是，做出这种表情的，是他自己的脸。  
“……梵拉啊……”他惊呼出声，连连后退。

“那……到底是什么?”  
他猝然睁开眼睛，向精灵质问道。  
看着他一脸见了鬼的表情，精灵的脸上浮现出带着些微羞赧的笑容。  
“现在我可以确定了，”他淡声说，“是你入了我的梦……”  
那你梦见的都是什么东西?莱戈拉斯一脸震惊地望向他。很快他决定换一个问法。  
“埃斯泰尔是谁?”他说。  
精灵抱着膝盖想了想。他那困惑的神情让莱戈拉斯不可抑制地想起他在床上时的模样。  
那么天真而……诱人……就像初经人事的处子一般。他想起精灵金色的长发流泻在褥面上、双腿在男人的腰间颤栗不止的样子。  
“我第一次遇见他的时候，”良久，精灵回答，“他们叫他‘strider’。”  
“……‘strider’?”莱戈拉斯瞪大眼睛。  
“我的——”精灵顿了顿，“或者也可以说是你的——王。”  
“……啊？”  
莱戈拉斯蹙起了眉头。他的印象当中被自己称为王的只有幽暗密林的瑟兰督伊，他的父亲。  
“你会遇见他的。”精灵半阖着眼睛，貌似假寐，“他很特别，你看见他就会把他认出来。”  
“…….所以——你就跟他……嗯?”莱戈拉斯还不能接受刚才发生的事情。  
“……不、不是的……“精灵眼神一晃。  
莱戈拉斯看他支支吾吾的样子，好奇心大盛。  
“你会背叛他吗？”过不了多久，他想了一个问题。  
精灵没有回答他，只是用一对与他相似的蓝色眸子凝视他，嘴角隐隐埋着微笑。  
“你会吗？”莱戈拉斯又重复了一遍，“比如说……”  
“不会。”精灵平静地回答。  
“永远、永远不会。”  
“……对……一个人类?你确定?“  
“确定。”  
对一个人类?莱戈拉斯感到不置可否。  
“他是……我所想念的……”  
“想念?”  
“你没有想念过别人。”精灵肯定道。  
也不全是。莱戈拉斯想，有时候他会思念一片遥远的地方，远在孤山旁的幽暗密林，那里密布充满魔法和阴影的溪水。他孤身一人离开了那儿，去寻找一个失踪了数十年的人。大多数时候他会因为脱离了父亲的掌控而开心，但也有一些时候，他会思念故乡的一切。  
“是的，是这样。”精灵仿佛看透了他的心似的自语，“我们想念一些地方，是因为那些地方有我们想念的人。”  
“然后我就去了伊锡利恩。”他说。  
“……不回家了吗？”莱戈拉斯挑了挑眉。  
“不常回。”精灵说。  
他看着莱戈拉斯。莱戈拉斯的心里诞生了一种奇异的感觉，这一刻他总算相信了这个精灵就是他自己，即使他的行为令自己感到匪夷所思，只因他熟悉精灵的眼神，那里有着与他极其相似的东西。  
“可能你说的是对的，”他嘟囔着，“可老实说，只要想到strider会把我变成什么样，我便不愿去找他……”  
他稍稍打量了精灵一眼，目光在精灵微垂的眉眼间盘桓了片刻。心里只剩下了吃惊和震诧，为的是精灵身上那些不可忽视的转变。莱戈拉斯想，这是个被完全人性化了的精灵，这真的是以后的自己吗？  
“黎明即将到来，”精灵睁开眼睛，说，“我看见埃尔贝瑞丝的光芒在西方收敛。待到最后一丝晨雾消散，你将不复记住我们之间的经历。”  
“挺好的不是么?”他转过脸，对着莱戈拉斯复杂的神情，狡黠一笑，“要是你没忘，我真怕你会去杀了他，那人类。”  
“的确如此。”莱戈拉斯艰难地说。  
“那么害怕改变吗？”精灵瞧着他，半晌后发问。  
“如果我不确定改变是好是坏……那么，大概吧？”  
莱戈拉斯阖上双眼，对彼端的另一个自己说道。  
精灵愣了愣，而后他对莱戈拉斯微微一笑。  
“好梦。”他说。

“你醒来前笑了，莱戈拉斯。”  
伊利萨王独有的嗓音还沾着一点清晨时的沙哑，“你梦见了什么？”  
精灵徐徐张开眼，嗅到空气里飘散的柠檬味，那是伊利萨王在早晨特地命人为他调制的茶饮，除了醒神以外还有一些解酒的功效。他坐起身来，任由丝被从肩上滑落，露出痕迹密布的背部和胸前，颇有些孩子气地揉着眼睛。  
身边的铺位略略下陷了一回。他扭过头，正想说话，肩上已经新落了一件黑丝绒的短袍。一只带着茧子的手掠过他的胸前，将袍上的扣子轻轻系起。  
“莱戈拉斯。”国王的臂膀由身后绕住他，将精灵纤瘦的身躯拥在怀中，托住那只修长的手把玩着。  
若有其他人撞见这场景，恐怕只会觉得惊诧。伊利萨王常年征战在外，即便他爱兵如子，待任何人都足够随和亲切，却也不曾对谁施与过这般的柔情。  
精灵未及束起的金色长发流散在国王的臂膀上。人类的王珍爱地捧起它轻吻，胸膛在丝袍下与精灵白皙的脊背贴在一处。  
“埃斯泰尔，”精灵的脸颊柔顺地贴着国王的掌心，“我梦见了以前的自己……”  
他讲话时的语速很慢，辅音发得有些硬。他不由自主地对自己的王流露出柔顺的姿态，声音柔和低沉。伊利萨王靠在他的耳边倾听着。  
“你真的梦见了?”国王问道。  
“我确定，除非我的双眼为黑魔法的咒语所迷惑。”  
“那——”国王笑了一下，“真想看看他。”  
他说着，看见精灵正盯着自己的脸看。不消片刻，他便理解了这种示意，于是他掐住精灵的下巴，予其深吻。

精灵通常在深夜造访。他脚步轻盈，身穿白色的短袍，无声地潜入伊利萨王的居所，无人知晓他的到来，然而伊利萨王却能从白树枝叶的摇曳声中分辨出精灵独特的脚步声。  
这时候他会披上长袍，穿过中庭去给他的精灵密友开门。  
寝宫的门轻轻捱开一条缝，很快又关上了。精灵纤瘦的身躯在今夜裹挟着风雨而来。他已经三个多月没有见到伊利萨王，因为王正在孤山之境拜访，好客的矮人族将伊利萨王一行悉数留下，款待数日，直到三天前，伊利萨王的行辕才回归白城。  
“听说吉姆利都有儿子了。”  
精灵坐在白城的台阶上，脸上浮现出很温柔的表情。想起挚友，他的心是暖和的。他的目光灵动无比，从伊利萨王那张被晒成古铜色的脸上掠过。他抿起嘴。他与对方已结识多年，这还是他头一次如此近距离地观察到岁月带给人皇的痕迹。  
“阿拉贡，”他忽然叫了那个沉寂了很多年的名字，“你也需要一个儿子。”  
刚铎的国王在他身边坐下，风将他蜷曲的黑发吹散。  
“你是那样想的吗？”国王的神情显得十分温和。  
“……是……”精灵垂下眼睛，终究躲过了人皇的凝视。他始终不擅长撒谎，湛蓝的眼睛几乎藏不住事情。  
“啪！”  
国王手中那盛着葡萄酒的杯子猝然摔碎在石阶上。精灵猛地抬头，右手就被人攫住了。  
“你来。”  
伊利萨王的语气里似有某种不容置喙的威严。他拉着精灵——说拽好像也合适，总之他以一种强硬的姿态迫着他，把精灵扔在床上。  
“我们试试看，莱戈拉斯，”他平淡地说，“也许就有了。”  
精灵惊讶地瞧着他，脸上露出了孩子气的笑容。  
“我唔——”他的话被国王探进衣襟内的手打断了。那只手娴熟地解开他的衣扣和底衣，直探入笔直的腿间。精灵无意识地呻吟一声，双眼懵懂地望向他的王，好像不知道发生了什么似的。  
国王的手抚在他的腰间，一把抽下他的衣带。  
“……阿拉贡……”精灵张了张嘴，小声道，“我让你生气了吗？”  
“你最好祈祷不是。”男人向他笑了笑，眼里却毫无笑意。  
他探身叼住精灵微张的唇，将舌头插入其间搅动着。精灵的口腔极其敏感，只要他稍稍用力，就能令他在自己的搓揉下化为一滩水。  
果然，精灵的身体颤抖起来。阿拉贡一向怜爱他，不论如何也不舍得让他直面自己的欲望，然而今夜或许完全不同。他只记得自己被男人抱着走进了白城的庭院里。男人咬了一口他的耳朵，就着站姿曲起他的左腿，便朝他腿间的入口里沉腰。  
身体在长时间思念的炙烤下变得充满渴望。他几乎是欣喜地接纳了这样的侵犯，任凭交合的液体不断顺着艰难站立的右腿往下流淌。  
“……埃斯泰尔……”精灵半仰起脸，眼神有些恍惚。这是他最脆弱的时候，他习惯性地去寻求属于人类的拥抱。  
国王只是专注地拎着他的腿，一时不让他如愿。他抓着男人半敞的衣襟，白皙的额上汗珠密布。  
“不要逃避，莱戈拉斯，这是你的命运，”人皇的声音威严而庄重，又夹带一丝丝慵懒，“留在我身边。”  
他说完，猛地朝前一顶，浑圆的龟头再次捱开湿润的嫩口，一寸一寸地向内深拓，力道大得近乎残酷。他一面专注地侵入，一边又柔情万分地亲吻精灵呼痛的嘴，直到对方的眉头完全舒展开，才握住腿窝，小幅度地振腰。  
精灵被他顶着抱到床上，在他身下伸展躺开着，修长的双腿勾在人类的腰上，被男人抓在手里的腿窝已然泛红。他微合着眼睛，蓝色的眼中似乎满载迷惘，只因过多的快感正不断被男人的器物压入他的体内。他全身都被压在柔软的床褥上，随着男人进入的动作微微颤抖；一头金发都散在暗红的丝绒面上，男人捧起它亲吻着，由发梢到额角，再到眉间。  
男人爱他。  
“如果我要有子嗣……”伊利萨王托起他的下颌，柔声道，“我会在这张床上，对别人做这些事，这样，你愿意吗？”  
精灵猝然睁大双眼。他的神智在这一刻被分开了，一半沉沦情欲，另一半充满凄楚。他突然感到了由衷的心痛。  
还没来得及回答，右腿突然被抬得更高。男人突然抽出物事，用带着戒指的手抚过他的腿根，直到那正在吐露蜜液的开口处，三个手指便插了进去。  
“……呜……啊……啊啊啊……”精灵弓起了腰身，不解地看向他的王。  
“看啊，你多美，莱戈拉斯，”人类的王赞叹般地说，“比得上任何一位王后的美。”  
他俯下身，用手指缓慢搅动着，催熟这具身体的欲望。他要他知道，在这张床以外的地方，他可以是伊利萨王的任何人；但在这里，在他的榻上，他只会是他的王后。  
他低头与精灵深吻，撤出手指，换上自己的器物。用男性的象征插入他的最深处，用施与快感的方式逼他雌伏，他喜欢这样。他在床上勾住精灵的后腰，把对方的臀部按向自己，以让自己插得更深。肌肤相贴之间，他按上精灵的下腹，那里已经被他撑得鼓了起来。  
“像有我的子嗣一样。”伊利萨王快活地笑了。  
精灵被他进入得很深。他微微喘着气，嫩红的舌尖无意识地吐出，引诱男人咬住它，与他缠吻。他在男人身下达到了第一次高潮，身躯弯成了一张弓，惊喘着射出，沾湿了男人和自己的下腹。  
男人低沉地笑了起来。他揽住精灵的腰，趁着对方精关大开的间隙，倏然加快振腰的频率。于是接下来一切都变了，精灵凄苦地喊了一声他的名字，接下来则是辛达语的讨饶。  
男人听了好几遍才听懂。他说:“原谅我。”  
“原谅我……埃斯泰尔。”  
精灵哭了起来。  
“该请求原谅的似乎是我，莱戈拉斯。”人皇说。他靠近精灵，亲怜密爱地吻开他汗湿的额发和满脸泪水，并且如他所愿地抱了他。  
精灵小声地呜咽着，右手五指深插在人皇蜷曲的发间。他有意让阿拉贡贴近自己，而男人也如他所愿了。他与他胸膛紧贴，沉声命令道:“解开它，莱戈拉斯。”  
他指了指自己的衣扣。  
精灵眨了眨眼睛。他蓝色的、孩子般的双眼里尚缀满水珠。他的脸嫣红着，眉目间却是一派无邪的神情。他刚伸出手，腿间的腰身突然大力耸动起来，他顿时失了神，刚仰起的上身无力地向后倒去，惯于歌唱的喉咙发出充满欢愉和痛苦的破碎呻吟。  
他的脸朝后仰着，只剩下身子还在榻上，两条腿遂了男人的意，双膝都朝两边大开着。  
男人目不转睛地欣赏着他沉迷情欲的模样，几乎不能抑制地伸出手，伸到两人相连的部位，在那里挤压着。  
“啊……不……阿拉贡……”精灵轻轻抱怨。男人一旦挤压，他就有种快被撑裂的错觉。  
男人粗哑地呻吟出声。精灵的身体如此美妙，如此顺滑而紧致，每次插入都让他有一种新鲜的恍惚感。他摆动着腰部，用越来越快的速度扩大精灵的快感。  
精灵绷紧了身体。男人再次感觉到了他的反应。精灵的腿根不断打着颤，肌肉在嫩口旁颤栗着，他感觉包裹着自己的腔内猛地挤出一股湿热的液体，夹着他的肉壁蠕动瑟缩着裹紧他的器物，咬合着向内吞咽。他看见精灵的下腹在疯狂地抽搐，低声唤道:“莱戈拉斯。”  
“啊啊……嗯……”精灵浑身热汗，他转过脸，潮红的面庞对着伊利萨王，像在竭力忍耐什么。  
精灵族的战士不论身在何处，对折磨都有一定的忍耐性；他们通常也天生坚强，不过男人更希望莱戈拉斯能偶尔软弱一点。他伸手抚摸精灵形状优美的嘴唇，掠过那对氤氲泪水的蓝眼睛，他自觉从未见过这种惊心动魄的美，属于精灵，又神似某种妖异。  
精灵亲昵地蹭了蹭他的手掌，嘴角露出天真而依恋的笑容。  
梵拉啊……人类的国王想，他看上去那么脆弱，漂亮的腰线在自己不断累积给他的快感中崩得死紧，内里却像在燃烧似的簇拥他，那里娇嫩如孩童，又紧致如荡妇。  
他发现精灵那双漂亮的眼睛正在凝视自己。人类的国王想了一会儿，低下头靠近精灵的脸。  
精灵雪白的手臂即刻便绕上了他的颈后，刚刚被抚摸过的漂亮的嘴唇着破碎的气音凑近阿拉贡的唇。男人动了动腰，发现缠在腰上的腿夹得更紧了，他苦笑道:“你要我怎么办?莱戈拉斯……”  
他低声说完，精灵的唇已经贴上来。他托住精灵柔软的腰，让两人身体联结得更紧更密，然而这也不够。当精灵勾住他的脖子索吻时，他低喘一声，把精灵同自己掉了个个儿。  
“啊啊啊啊……唔……”精灵想别过头，但已经来不及了。他的王靠在床头，轻轻捏住他纤秀的颌骨，引诱般地说:“你为什么不睁开眼睛，莱戈拉斯?”  
他说着，腰部激烈地往上顶动。  
“我的战士，”他在床上也喜欢这么喊，“你总是这么勇敢……”  
又这么……柔顺。  
他牵着精灵的手覆到他们结合的地方。精灵难耐地张开眼，看见二人下腹尽头那两片贴合在一处的耻毛，男人的比他的更浓密也更硬，以致于他腿间的私处附近都被磨得发红。  
他害羞地夹紧了腿。腿侧贴在男人健壮的腰侧，他能感觉到里面的肌肉正在朝哪厢发力。男人大概是故意要如此，他摁住精灵的身体向上顶，像以往很多次那样命令道:“如果你想要，自己来吧，莱戈拉斯。”  
精灵蹙起了眉。仅仅过了片刻，他呻吟着动起腰，顺着男人上插的方向摆动，张腿送穴，不久便尝到了趣味，他睁开眼睛，毫不掩饰地对人类露出渴望的眼神。  
“……埃斯泰尔……”他唤着伊利萨王的名字。  
该死的……人类咬了咬牙，粗暴地摁下他的后颈，掐着他濡湿的腿根抽送起来。  
“让我听见……”他深吻着那张红润的唇，“你的声音……”  
精灵的金发被他缠了一圈在左手上，他爱恋地吻着人类的唇角，乖顺柔软的腰只为了对方弯下。  
烛光摇曳，人皇寝宫里的响声并没有因为夜幕的低垂而停下。那起先只是床铺的摇晃声，到后来就多了两道声线的呻吟和粗喘，一时间充满了整个寝宫之内。欲望快堆积到顶点时，人类腰际一挺，把精灵翻身压下，攫住那两条修长的腿从上往下插。  
精灵的小腹再度抽搐起来。那粗硕硬热的东西恰巧顶在他体内最柔软的地方，他呻吟一声，终于夹紧男人的阳物高潮了。  
“哦……莱戈拉斯……”  
男人性感地低喘着，在他体内松了精关。一波一波地注入他紧窒的体内。  
“我早晚要死在你身上，莱戈拉斯。”  
他吻着精灵的额角，无奈地说道。  
精灵为这露骨的话红了脸，但他并不讨厌这种感觉。  
“阿拉贡，”他偎在国王的颈间，闭上眼享受交合后的余韵，“我的……”  
人类一愣神。他亲了亲精灵的尖耳朵，问他:“你说什么?”  
然而精灵不能回答他。那个战士倚在他的臂弯里，已是睡着了。

“又是你?”  
“是啊，又是我。”  
来自黑暗森林的莱戈拉斯·绿叶冷着脸说。准确来讲，他的脸一片煞白。  
“你……”精灵慢慢站起来。他也感觉到了一些尴尬，虽然对方跟自己并无本质上的差别，但这么被窥到了隐秘之事还是让他心生龃龉。  
“我希望这只是场梦，但你是六十年后的我，”密林的王子摇着头，“梵拉啊……”  
精灵苦笑了一阵。  
“首生子女有各自的命运。”精灵低缓地说。莱戈拉斯想起他在梦中梦里见到的，男人伏在他身上低语的样子，他想，那男人一定很喜欢听精灵的声音。  
“命运……命运是什么?”  
“一种无法改变而强大的东西。”  
精灵说完，微微一笑:“等你醒来，过去的我……当你受到瓦尔妲的光辉照耀时，你若到了米那斯提力斯，你就会知道的。”  
他的预言化成一道风，倏然从莱戈拉斯的耳畔穿梭而过。  
密林的王子由此醒来。他从树干上直起身，看见阿尔达在脚下苏醒。  
“我会知道的……”  
他呢喃自语。语声化为风，拂向遥远之境。  
END


End file.
